Como ganhar uma aposta em 4 dias
by Nanda22
Summary: O que uma aposta pode fazer na vida de alguém? E duas apostas? [R.H com uma pitada de H.G]
1. Trailer

_**Uma aposta...**_

No começo do assunto garotas, Harry e Rony haviam participado com palpites, estes nunca revelados à mim. Porém, quando Simas e Dino resolveram medir quem era o melhor, os dois saíram imediatamente da conversa, mas por serem tímidos do que qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, o que eles poderiam dizer num debate daqueles? _Eu sou o melhor, beijei uma garota_? Acho que não...

- Só há uma maneira de provar. - disse Dino, erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo confiante. - Vamos apostar, eu e você. Quem consegue _conquistar_ uma garota primeiro, topa? Mas não pode ser apenas um beijo, estou me referindo à _paixão_.

_**Um dedo duro...**_

- Ontem à noite, Dino propôs uma aposta insana depois que vocês saíram do salão comunal e agora Rony quer tentar conquistar Hermione para ganhar a aposta.

Meus neurônios, um tanto afetados por meu estado de torpor, levaram um certo tempo até associar todas àquelas letras e transforma-las em palavras.

- Aposta? Rony? Mas o que...? – parei, respirei fundo e voltei a tentar juntar as sílabas e formar uma frase que fizesse sentido. – Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque... – ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, procurando em seu cérebro a resposta. Lembrava vagamente um peixe. – Não sei.

_**Um contra-ataque...**_

- E o que você sugere?

- Primeiro, pararmos de brigar por idiotices. Estamos parecendo você e meu irmão! – ela tentou disfarçar, mas uma coloração avermelhada que não estava há dois segundos preenchia parte de sua face. – Segundo, que tal uma aposta?

Toda e qualquer coloração que ela tivesse na face sumiu diante da pronuncia da última palavra. Até a entendo, não é nosso feitio, sabe? Mas e daí, precisava daquele drama todo? Ela estava pálida, com a boca entreaberta e a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada há meio centímetro da boca. Patético era a palavra para o momento.

_**Inocentes sacrificados...**_

- Tudo bem, sua _vítima_ é o Rony.

Sabe aquelas cenas que você tem a leve impressão que já viu? Como é mesmo o nome, dèjá vu? Hermione voltou a abrir, fechar, abrir, fechar e abrir de novo a boca. Os olhos não estavam mais cerrados, mas sim arregalados em uma expressão de puro espanto. A testa não estava mais enrugada, estava totalmente esticada por causa do susto e ela piscava mais do que o necessário. Então, de repente, ela parou. Pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e então um sorriso vitorioso transpassou seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, e a sua é o Harry.

Choque. Espanto. Surpresa. Como, assim do nada, a situação se reverteu? Quando foi que Hermione era a pessoa com a expressão vitoriosa e eu que abria, fechava, abria, fechava e voltava a abrir a boca, com os olhos arregalados e piscando desnecessariamente a cada meio segundo?

**_E muita..._**

Ótimo, meu dia estava perfeito. Meu melhor amigo havia desaparecido, minha irmã, idem e eu teria que enganar minha melhor amiga e tentar conquista-la em menos de quatro dias ou então me declarar pra alguém na frente do colégio todo – o que não é uma alternativa tentadora, se você quer saber. Tudo isso só porque eu queria ajudar minha amiga a se livrar daquela maldita aposta!

_Claro, ajudar._ – cutucou a vozinha irritante na minha cabeça, que despertava nas horas mais incomodas possíveis.

- É, ajudar! – gritei pro nada.

Senti minhas orelhas esquentarem instantaneamente ao notar que havia gritado para minha própria cabeça, ainda que estivesse grato pelo fato de só ter eu, Kate e Hagrid no salão.

_Ajudar, né?_

**_Muita..._**

Era totalmente estranho pegar uma daquelas carruagens negras conduzidas por animais invisíveis sem Harry para dizer onde estavam ou Hermione dando um discurso de sabe-tudo. De qualquer forma, não queria pensar em Hermione. Ou talvez eu pudesse encurralá-la em Hogsmead – não é do modo com estão pensando! -, contar-lhe a verdade e pedir que finja estar apaixonada por mim. É, brilhante!

_Claro, depois a professora McGonagall vai anunciar Neville como melhor transformista do século, ganhando méritos acima do próprio Dumbledore!_

- Ah, cala a boca!

_**Confusão.**_

- E não é? – disse Lilá, balançando a cabeça de um modo estranho. Um pensamento inevitável de que ela se assemelhava a uma vespa invadiu minha mente naquele momento e tive que me segurar para não rir. O resto da frase dela, porém, afastou qualquer pensamento engraçado. – Em pensar que se não fosse aquela aposta dos garotos o casal vinte ainda estaria brigando por aí.

Plaft. Eu ainda não sei como todo mundo não olhou para mim naquela hora. Aquilo tinha sido um grande, audível e doloroso...

-----------------------------------------

...tapa na cara. Kate não parecia ter feito por mal, estava tão desligada desde o início das férias de Natal que não havia notado qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Ela falara tudo aquilo, toda aquela revelação de um modo calmo, como se achasse graça da aposta estúpida que duas garotas haviam feito três dias atrás. Mas veja bem, eu não estou rindo! Não há sequer um vestígio de graça na minha expressão. Ahá, Sras. e Srs., o tapado do ano! O patinho que caiu e muito feio...

-----------------------------------------

...na lábia do maldito lobo mal! Eu sou uma idiota mesmo. Como, eu me pergunto como, fui ser tão estúpida. E sabe o que é pior em tudo isso? Ao mesmo tempo que eu estou com uma imensa, tremenda e absurda raiva, uma voz muito chata chamada consciência me lembra que eu fiz...

-----------------------------------------

...exatamente a mesma coisa. Confuso?

__

_You were everything, everything that I wanted__  
We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_**Como ganhar uma aposta em quatro dias**_

_Julho de 2006_


	2. Quer apostar?

**Capítulo um: **_Quer apostar?_

**N/A:** _A fic se passa no sexto ano, antes do sexto livro, apesar de ter alguns pontos iguais._

* * *

Era dia vinte e um de dezembro. Em Hogwarts, pouquíssimas pessoas permaneceram para o natal, que este ano parecia bem monótono. Estava tudo vazio, umas oito pessoas, no máximo, haviam permanecido além dos professores e funcionários. Entre elas, é óbvio que estamos eu, Rony, Harry e Hermione. Na verdade, estávamos ansiosos para que chegasse esta data, para irmos para A Toca passar o natal com minha família. Infelizmente, dois dias antes de embarcarmos mamãe nos enviou uma mensagem avisando que seria perigoso demais Harry deixar o colégio.

- _Agora que o retorno de Voldemort está oficializado, é perigoso demais mantê-lo longe de Hogwarts, longe de Dumbledore. Sei que estavam ansiosos para vir para cá, garotos, mas vocês terão de passar o natal em Hogwarts este ano._ - as palavras saiam no tom mais desapontado possível. Eu lia a carta de mamãe em voz alta para que os outros três pudessem ouvir o recado, e ninguém parecia contente com a novidade. Ficar em Hogwarts nunca foi algo realmente indesejável, mas o colégio estava tão frio quanto se podia estar e a grifinória era a única casa que ainda tinha habitantes.

Saber que não havia sonserinos rondando pelo castelo era um alívio, mas saber que não havia ninguém rondando pelo castelo era deprimente. Os alunos que restaram naquele ano resumiam-se a nós quatro, Neville - sua avó achou que seria melhor deixa-lo em Hogwarts, dizia ser mais seguro -, Dino - seus pais quiseram lhe tirar do colégio no começo do ano, então Dino acabou por ficar com medo de ir e não voltar -, Simas e Kate. Bell era a mais desgostosa de todos com isso, estava praticamente sozinha, _sem sua turma_. Parvati teve uma briga feia com a irmã; a primeira queria ficar no colégio, mas os pais só deixariam se ficassem as duas, e Padma não queria. Acabaram as duas por ir pra casa. Lilá também queria permanecer no colégio, aumentando minha certeza de que os grifinórios amam nossa escola, mas não chegou a azarar ninguém por isto, queria mais era ficar perto de Rony, que deu graças que a garota foi embora. Eles não estavam namorando, mas ela não largava do pé dele só porque eles deram uns beijinhos.

- Vocês não. Apenas eu tenho que permanecer em Hogwarts, vocês três vão para A Toca, não é justo ficarem por minha causa. - por que Harry sempre lança questões que sabe que não darão certo?

- É claro que não; se você fica, nós ficamos, cara. - Hermione concordou com Rony, como se finalizassem o assunto. De repente, todos os rostos viraram-se para mim, esperando minha desculpa para não ir.

- Ei, vocês acham que eu vou aturar Fred e Jorge _sozinha_?

Aquela frase pareceu encerrar a questão. Permaneceríamos os três em Hogwarts, o que estava claro desde que o caso foi posto em pauta. Ninguém iria para casa sem Harry, todos nós sabíamos disto; inclusive ele.

Voltando ao dia vinte e um à noite, estávamos todos os alunos no colégio - o que no momento não era algo surpreendente - sentados no salão comunal. O jantar havia sido cancelado, aparentemente alguns professores - dentre eles Dumbledore - haviam saído para qualquer coisa, que nós quatro sabíamos ser da Ordem, e acabaram por servir o jantar no próprio salão comunal, afinal teriam oito pessoas para jantar, apenas. Os professores restantes comeriam em seus próprios aposentos.

Harry, Rony, Dino e Simas conversavam sobre quadribol e Neville tentava dar um palpite uma vez ou outra, mesmo que não entendesse absolutamente nada. Eu e Kate prestávamos atenção no que eles diziam, mas fingíamos achar interessante a reflexão de Hermione sobre os Elfos.

- Hermione, será que você pode não falar nessa porcaria desse fale pelo menos no natal? - afinal, Rony prestava atenção no que nós falávamos ou no quadribol?

- Igualmente para o quadribol. - retrucou ela em um tom perigoso. - E você sabe que não é fale, é F.A.L.E.. Por favor, _fale_ pelo menos o nome corretamente.

- Que seja.

Ele voltou para a conversa sobre o melhor time de quadribol do mundo, onde havia uma grande variedade de opiniões. Hermione não voltou a falar no grupo para a libertação dos Elfos, apenas terminou seu jantar silenciosamente e subiu para o quarto. Eu nunca duvidei que Rony fosse um tremendo estúpido e que realmente tivesse uma amplitude emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá, mas que Hermione levaria a sério uma briguinha tão idiota era novidade. Não posso negar que achei estranho aquilo ter acabado tão rapidamente, sem elevações de voz ou coisas voando. De qualquer forma, terminei de jantar e dei uma desculpa qualquer para subir também. Kate subiu junto comigo, dizendo estar cansada. Realmente deveria estar, ao contrário de mim ela foi pro dormitório de seu ano, e eu para o do sexto, o de Hermione.

Talvez ela só estivesse cansada, só quisesse ir para a cama. Não bati à porta antes de entrar, como de costume. Imaginei que ela não iria abrir se eu batesse, então entrei direto e sem convite. Mione estava sentada na cama dela lendo um livro grosso intitulado _Romeu e Julieta_. Eu acho que se eu brigasse com alguém que eu gosto - e ninguém pode negar que a Hermione e o Rony se amam - eu não iria ler um livro de amor; seria doloroso demais. Mas parecia que Hermione pensava diferente. Aproximei-me sem fazer muito barulho, sem chamar muita atenção. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrima que não caiam, apenas faziam seus olhinhos castanhos brilharem. Eu fiz a pergunta mais óbvia de todas.

- O que houve, Mione?

Ela não respondeu. Acredito que ela não iria me falar se fosse por causa de meu irmão, até porque ele **é** meu irmão. Tentaria inventar uma desculpa qualquer, dizer que lembrou de alguma coisa comovente ou algo do tipo. Mas não. Ela apenas virou o livro pesado para mim, estava em uma das últimas páginas. Eu li as breves palavras rapidamente, relendo novamente em seguida. Eram lindas, realmente. Comoventes. Talvez Hermione não chorasse por aquilo, mas era possível que fosse, pois até eu senti vontade de derramar algumas lágrimas. Fechei o livro marcando-o com um marcador ilustrado com figuras de quadribol.

- Você nem gosta de quadribol... - arrisquei.

- É... eu ganhei. - foi tudo o que ela disse.

Eu não perguntei de quem, nem precisava. Só podia ser de Harry ou Rony, e eu arrisco no último, pois Harry não lhe daria algo que ela não gosta, mesmo que ele próprio gostasse. Hermione murmurou que estava cansada e iria dormir. Eu disse que também iria para meu dormitório. Fechei a porta enquanto Hermione se trocava e olhei rapidamente para baixo, para o salão comunal. Os garotos ainda estavam lá, conversando sobre sei lá o quê. Harry olhou para cima exatamente no mesmo momento que eu desviei o olhar. Não foi algo tipo ação-reação. Eu já ia me virar para ir para meu dormitório quando ele olhou pra cima. Não me importei muito com aquilo, com o que pareceu ou deixou de parecer. Simplesmente segui meu caminho para o dormitório do quinto ano.

Agora vem uma daquelas cenas que nos deixam intrigado, nos perguntando como o ser sabe o que ocorreu se não estava lá. É isso, exatamente, eu não estava lá. Mas eu sei por que me contaram, então está explicado.

Enquanto eu e Mione estávamos quentinhas embaixo de nossos cobertores, os meninos começavam um novo assunto lá embaixo.

- Ah, qual é! É claro que eu consigo arrumar uma namorada antes de você, Simas! - a voz de Dino era debochada e desafiadora.

- Isso é o que você pensa, não o que as garotas pensam. - devolveu Simas no mesmo tom.

A discussão dos dois durou mais alguns segundos, enquanto Harry e Rony ainda discutiam sobre quadribol e Neville roncava alto na poltrona de onde não havia saído desde o jantar. No começo do assunto garotas, Harry e Rony haviam participado com palpites, estes nunca revelados a mim. Porém, quando Simas e Dino resolveram medir quem era o melhor, os dois saíram imediatamente da conversa, mas por serem tímidos do que qualquer outra coisa. Afinal, o que eles poderiam dizer num debate daqueles? _Eu sou o melhor, beijei uma garota_? Acho que não...

- Só há uma maneira de provar. - disse Dino, erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo confiante. - Vamos apostar, eu e você. Quem consegue _conquistar_ uma garota primeiro, topa? Mas não pode ser apenas um beijo, estou me referindo à _paixão_.

- Eu 'tô dentro. Assim que as aulas começarem, iniciamos... - começou Simas, ao que foi cortado por Dino.

- Pra que esperar até as aulas se temos três lindas garotas aqui mesmo?

Diante da insinuação, Harry e Rony viraram-se imediatamente, com expressões idênticas de ansiedade.

- Vocês não estão pensando em incluir minha...

- Eu fico com a Gina. - tenho certeza que Dino é tão convencido quanto essa frase soa.

- ...irmã. - completou Rony, em vão. Harry não estava muito satisfeito com a proposta, mas se manteve quieto. - Sai fora, Thomas, minha irmã fica fora di...

- E você com a Hermione. - Dino ergueu o dedo e apontou para Simas.

- Tô dentro.

Ser espontâneo não era algo muito comum em Rony, mas é até fácil imaginar a expressão dele ao ouvir que "Simas ficava com Hermione". Harry virou-se imediatamente para Rony, tão incrédulo quanto se pode imaginar, como se exigisse uma explicação. E.. hey, eu também quero uma! Okay, é a Hermione, mas cadê minha honra? Parou de defendê-la das garras de Dino por quê?

- Mas, sabe, a Kate... não é que eu não goste dela, ela é uma pessoa legal, mas... não sei, ela parece que não gosta de mim as vezes.

- Eu nunca notei isso. - disse Harry ingenuamente, recebendo um olhar quase mortal de meu irmão.

- Tudo bem, você fica com a Hermione, afinal com a Gina não dá. - disse Simas, aparentemente gostando da troca. Apesar de ter conseguido o que queria, Rony pareceu ofendido com o fato de Simas ter trocado Hermione tão facilmente.

Isso tudo soa estranho contado tão detalhadamente por alguém que não estava lá, mas creiam, aconteceu assim. Ou pelo menos me contaram assim. De qualquer forma, continuemos nossa história. As apostas foram feitas e o prazo era até o fim do natal, e isso queria dizer até o fim do dia vinte e cinco, mesmo que as aulas só voltassem quase uma semana depois. Isso lhes dava exatos quatros dias para concretizar o feito ou todos perderiam a aposta. O encerramento oficial ia ser no baile que Dumbledore havia marcado para o dia vinte e cinco à noite. Vocês devem estar se perguntando pra que um baile para oito estudantes, mas lembrem-se que estamos falando de Dumbledore.

No dia vinte e dois de manhã, eu e Mione havíamos combinado de irmos às compras de Natal. Podia parecer em cima da hora, mas quando vimos que praticamente ninguém iria ficar no colégio, imaginamos que Hogsmead também estaria vazia e decidimos por ir até lá perto da véspera. Dumbledore havia liberado visitas ao vilarejo nos dias vinte e dois, vinte e três e vinte e quatro, com o acompanhamento lógico dos professores, que não estavam tão contentes com a idéia de acompanhar meia dúzia de alunos ao vilarejo. Eu também não estaria no lugar deles.

O café da manhã daquele dia foi algo normal, sem nada de emocionante ou que mereça ser incluído na história. Kate e os garotos ainda não tinham aparecido quando eu e Hermione deixamos a mesa da Grifinória e fomos para a fila de vistoria, onde Filch esperava com a expressão mais rabugenta que eu já havia visto. Também pudera, ficar parado na porta do colégio esperando oito alunos para revistá-los não é exatamente o que se deseja de natal.

Uma Hogsmead coberta de neve aguardava os alunos de Hogwarts como todos os anos. A grande mudança eram as ruas vazias e solitárias, preenchidas ao acaso pelos próprios habitantes do vilarejo, quando normalmente estaria tomada pelos alunos ansiosos pelo feriado de Natal, querendo comprar seus presentes e aproveitar o dia em Hogsmead. Infelizmente, em épocas como aquela normal era uma palavra quase extinta. O que antigamente seria meramente comum, como jogar quadribol em um campo próximo à sua casa, em épocas de guerra seria considerado loucura, quase como um pedido de morte. Os habitantes do povoado provavelmente pensavam o mesmo. Ainda me lembro como eram poucas as pessoas naquela rua tão branca graças à neve e de como ninguém andava em grupos menores que três ou quatro pessoas. Lançavam-nos olhares nos repreendendo, como se nos recriminassem por estarmos fora do colégio ou não estarmos em casa com nossas famílias. Era quase como se o fato de termos ficado no colégio, numa data como o Natal e em tempos como aqueles, fosse um crime.

Eu não dei muita importância pr' aquilo. Nunca liguei pro que pensavam de mim, sempre fui forte demais para me abalar com as conclusões que os outros tiravam ou deixavam de tirar. _Ao_ _menos não ligava pro que a maioria pensava._

Hermione disse que não poderíamos demorar em lojas _sem sentido_ pois ainda tinha que comprar todos os presentes. No entanto, ela obviamente não incluíra livrarias em lojas sem sentido, já que rumava nada discretamente para a nova loja de livros que abrira. Ela andava ansiosa, alguns passos a frente, enquanto eu caminhava devagar mais atrás, apenas me perdendo em pensamentos. Não me recordo muito bem que pensamentos me mantinham em órbita naquele exato momento, mas afirmo com quase absoluta certeza que um par de olhos verdes deveriam fazer parte deles. Mesmo depois de ter supostamente desistido deles, eu pensava neles quase dois quartos de meu dia e queria estar pensando nos outros dois, naquela época.

Estava andando lentamente, observando tudo sem realmente ver; _viajando_, pra ser mais direta. Meus braços balançavam lentamente em movimento oposto ao das minhas pernas, típico de uma caminhada. Até que uma das vezes que meu braço direito foi para trás e não voltou, alguém segurando firmemente meu pulso, mas não como se quisesse machuca-lo. Virei-me surpresa, pronta para soltar uma exclamação de susto. Mas quando encarei quem me segurava, fazendo gestos um pouco desesperados para que eu fizesse silêncio, me calei. Harry continuou a segurar meu pulso de leve, conduzindo-me para uma direção oposta à que eu estava indo.

Então, sem mais nem menos, ele virou em uma ruazinha qualquer me levando junto com ele, largou meu braço e virou-se pra mim.

- Promete que não vai contar à Hermione? – disse, simplesmente, como se aquelas simples palavras esclarecessem os mais obscuros segredos da humanidade.

- Contar? – perguntei tolamente. – Contar o que?

- Só promete.

- Tá, Harry, mas o que...?

- Ontem à noite, Dino propôs uma aposta insana depois que vocês saíram do salão comunal e agora Rony quer tentar conquistar Hermione para ganhar a aposta.

Meus neurônios, um tanto afetados por meu estado de torpor, levaram um certo tempo até associar todas àquelas letras e transforma-las em palavras.

- Aposta? Rony? Mas o que...? – parei, respirei fundo e voltei a tentar juntar as sílabas e formar uma frase que fizesse sentido. – Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque... – ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, procurando em seu cérebro a resposta. Lembrava vagamente um peixe. – Não sei.

- Então o que você... – minha voz morreu por alguns segundos. Depois que passei a pensar novamente, notei a distancia – ou a falta dela – entre mim e Harry. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem de leve, recebendo uma coloração avermelhada quase imperceptível. – Er... o que você quer que eu faça?

- Só não conte à Hermione, ela ficaria péssima e odiaria Rony pro resto da vida.

Harry olhou para o lado, como se lutasse contra ele mesmo para não dizer algo. Fechou os olhos e mordiscou a parte inferior do lábio antes de voltar a abri-los e se afastar alguns passos de mim.

- Escuta, eu tenho que ir antes que Rony note minha falta. – ele virou-se e começou a sair da viela enquanto eu o acompanhava com os olhos ainda cheios de curiosidade. Parou antes de chegar ao final e tornou a se virar. – E, Gina... – ele não me encarava, olhava para todos os lados menos para frente, onde eu estava. – Abre... os olhos.

Uma expressão totalmente confusa transpassou meu rosto. Meramente entreabri a boca, mas a fala morreu antes de sair. Harry já tinha ido. Estranho não seria uma palavra suficientemente forte para descrever aquele momento.

-----------------------------------------

Eu não devia ter aceitado aquela aposta. Se eu parasse e pensasse por pelo menos dois segundos, uma solução bem melhor para livra minha _amiga_ **e **minha irmã viria à minha mente, mas não. Simplesmente sai gritando que _tava dentro_. Estava dentro do que, afinal? Daquela coisa insana que haviam proposto? Tudo bem. Algum tempo depois de ter oficializado minha participação naquela demente aposta, percebi que minha escapatória estava fácil. Eu simplesmente deixaria correr os dias, apenas quatro dias, e perderia a aposta. Simples e sem magoar ninguém. Quanto à Gina era só contar pra ela ou sei lá.

Mas então, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Dino se aproximou de mim durante o café, Simas em seus calcanhares.

- Já pensei no que os perdedores da aposta terão que fazer, a punição.

Minha expressão pasma provavelmente foi exagerada, pois Simas riu desdenhosamente, curtindo com minha inexperiência no assunto.

- Os perdedores terão que declarar amor eterno para alguém quando as aulas começassem, durante o almoço do primeiro dia. Em alto e bom tom, é claro.

- Não, mas como assim? – arregalei os olhos. Tentei dizer que teriam que ter avisado na noite passada, mas me engasguei nas palavras e entrei em um pequeno acesso de tosse.

- Boa sorte com a Hermione. – disse Simas. Os dois saíram em direção à saída do Salão Principal, me deixando sozinho com meu acesso.

Onde estaria Harry, afinal?

Ótimo, meu dia estava perfeito. Meu melhor amigo havia desaparecido, minha irmã, idem e eu teria que enganar minha melhor amiga e tentar conquista-la em menos de quatro dias ou então me declarar pra alguém na frente do colégio todo – o que não é uma alternativa tentadora, se você quer saber. Tudo isso só porque eu queria ajudar minha amiga a se livrar daquela maldita aposta!

_Claro, ajudar._ – cutucou a vozinha irritante na minha cabeça, que despertava nas horas mais incomodas possíveis.

- É, ajudar! – gritei pro nada.

Senti minhas orelhas esquentarem instantaneamente ao notar que havia gritado para minha própria cabeça, ainda que estivesse grato pelo fato de só ter eu, Kate e Hagrid no salão.

_Ajudar, né?_

Fechei a cara e enfiei um pedaço do pão doce que estava em meu prato na boca, evitando que voltasse a gritar para mim mesmo. Desistindo de esperar por um Harry que não viria, levantei-me deixando a Kate sozinha na mesa da Grifinória – como se houvesse alguém nas outras mesas. Percorri o caminho entre a mesa e a porta de entrada, acenando para Hagrid ao passar pela mesa dos professores. Ele não parecia exatamente contente, já era natal e ele ainda parecia ressentido com o fato de eu, Harry e Hermione termos desistido de sua matéria. Mas, 'cá entre nós, como ele poderia esperar que nós continuássemos? Quer dizer, não é realmente algo que viria a se encaixar em nossas futuras profissões, certo?

Filch ainda estava à porta e parecia me amaldiçoar com os olhos por ter demorado tanto a sair do castelo. Talvez não me amaldiçoasse só com os olhos, uma vez que murmurava coisas incompreensíveis e que eu não tenho certeza se gostaria de compreender. Outra coisa que não compreendo é porque diabos nos revistam na saída! Quero dizer, seria uma coisa boa se levássemos os objetos das Artes das Trevas para fora, não? Trazê-los pra dentro é o problema. Não que eu tenha um, é claro...

Era totalmente estranho pegar uma daquelas carruagens negras conduzidas por animais invisíveis sem Harry para dizer onde estavam ou Hermione dando um discurso de sabe-tudo. De qualquer forma, não queria pensar em Hermione. Ou talvez eu pudesse encurralá-la em Hogsmead – não é do modo com estão pensando! -, contar-lhe a verdade e pedir que finja estar apaixonada por mim. É, brilhante!

_Claro, depois a professora McGonagall vai anunciar Neville como melhor transformista do século, ganhando méritos acima do próprio Dumbledore!_

- Ah, cala a boca!

-----------------------------------------

A informação que Harry havia gentilmente atirado em mim ainda transpassava minha mente a mil. Não sabia o que fazer com ela, como agir e o mais importante: por que ele tinha me dito aquilo? E... _Abre os olhos_? Definitivamente, Harry tinha pirado. Talvez aquela coisa toda de "O escolhido" ou sei lá, só sei que subiu a cabeça e causou danos visíveis. Talvez seja tensão demais, é... tensão demais. Mais isso ainda não resolvia meu problema com Hermione. Ou o problema de Rony, nem sei mais!

Enquanto minha mente travava uma batalha dentro de minha cabeça – que começava a sentir as conseqüências com uma leve dor na têmpora -, eu caminhava tranqüila, na medida do possível, na rua principal de Hogsmead. Sai do beco poucos minutos depois, ainda completamente estupefata, a tempo de ver Harry caminhar sabe-se lá pra onde, no fimzinho da rua principal. Três Vassouras arrisco eu. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Comecei a caminhar lentamente pela rua, aparentando – ou ao menos era o que eu pensava – estar calma e serena.

Recusando-me a pensar naquele assunto por alguns instantes, passei a andar na rua admirando as vitrines das lojas, que a cada dia que passava estavam mais abandonadas. Uma parte das lojas encontrava-se fechada e sem previsões para retorno; algumas permaneciam abertas, mas nem de perto como antes. Deprimente seria a palavra certa para o que se passava sobre Hogsmead, sobre Hogwarts e todo o mundo bruxo.

De repente, achei incrivelmente estúpido estar andando sozinha no meio da avenida principal, completamente vulnerável. Apertei o passo e segurei a varinha por baixo de minhas vestes avermelhadas. Finalmente adentrei a taberna, que ao contrário que de costume, estava quase deserta. Além de mim, o Três Vassouras resumia-se aos funcionários e umas duas ou três pessoas. E, indo contra minhas suspeitas, Harry não estava indo para o bar.

_Não foi ele que vim procurar..._

Passei os olhos pelo local, procurando quem eu procurava. Estava quase desistindo e saindo do local quando meus olhos pousaram sobre uma mesa ao fundo, onde apenas uma pessoa tomava solitária sua cerveja amanteigada. Em passos rápidos, atravessei o lugar e me posicionei na cadeira em frente ao habitante da mesinha para duas pessoas. Recebi um olhar frio em troca.

- Hermione, onde você estava?

- Onde _você_ estava é a pergunta certa. – ela me encarou alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para seu copo e tomar mais um gole.

- Eu... me perdi no caminho. – _ótima_ desculpa. Senti o olhar indignado dela sobre mim. – Fiquei para trás vendo algumas vitrines e então você havia sumido. É tão difícil assim de acreditar nisso?

Foi minha vez de lhe lançar um olhar indignado. Minha desculpa podia ter sido improvisada e inventada em dois segundos, mas era completamente possível.

- Achei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com você! – ela me acusou.

- Claro, e estava afogando suas mágoas em um copo de cerveja em vez de me procurar, certo?

Não devia ter dito àquilo. Ela estava certa, não eu. Mas quem disse que eu dou o braço à torcer, independente da situação? Era mais fácil acabar com aquela estúpida discussão.

- Está bem, que tal pararmos com essa estupidez? – Hermione me lançou um olhar rápido e ainda um pouco gélido, mas não retrucou. Então prossegui. – Este natal está muito... _frio_, você não acha?

Ela me lançou um olhar de sabe-tudo. Entendo porque Rony briga tanto com ela, afinal.

- Todos os natais são frios, Gina, estamos no inverno!

- Hermione, dá pra não levar ao menos uma coisa no sentido literal? Eu quis dizer que está chato, um tédio total, _um porre_!

Ela me lançou um olhar intrigado, mas algo me dizia que ela concordava comigo.

- E o que você sugere?

- Primeiro, pararmos de brigar por idiotices. Estamos parecendo você e meu irmão! – ela tentou disfarçar, mas uma coloração avermelhada que não estava há dois segundos preenchia parte de sua face. – Segundo, que tal uma aposta?

Toda e qualquer coloração que ela tivesse na face sumiu diante da pronuncia da última palavra. Até a entendo, não é nosso feitio, sabe? Mas e daí, precisava daquele drama todo? Ela estava pálida, com a boca entreaberta e a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada há meio centímetro da boca. Patético era a palavra para o momento.

- Que tipo de aposta? – ela perguntou, recompondo-se e finalmente levando a garrafa à boca.

- Não sei. Alguma coisa pra agitar, sabe? – fingi pensar por um segundo, quando a aposta já estava em minha mente há alguns poucos minutos. – Que tal... – parei. Respirei fundo e depois continuei. – Não, você não iria querer.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ela em tom irônico.

- Eu te conheço. Você é certinha demais para isto. – cutuquei.

- Isso porque você não queria parecer seu irmão. – devolveu.

- Vamos parar por aqui? – meu tom foi, no mínimo, cômico. Uma espécie de ponderação falsa ou sei lá.

E antes que pudéssemos dizer mais alguma coisa, nós duas começamos a rir descontroladamente, como se alguém tivesse nos contado uma piada muita engraçada. E eu retiro o que disse: aquele não era um momento patético, _este_ é.

- Okay, qual era a tal aposta? – perguntou Hermione, recuperando-se de nosso pequeno ataque.

- Tá, mas escuta até o final antes de falar qualquer coisa. – ela me encarou alguns segundos e, por fim, assentiu. – É o seguinte: nós teríamos que fazer dois caras se afastarem de nós com pequenas coisinhas que acabam com os relacionamentos.

- Mas... – Hermione começou, quebrando o trato de não falar até o final da proposta. Antes que eu pudesse continuar, ela o fez. – Para isso, teríamos que ter com quem fazer isto, certo? Sabe, _namorados_.

- É aí que vem a parte difícil. Nós temos que _arranjar_ estes caras e fazê-los terminar conosco até o dia vinte e cinco. Seria algo ao estilo _como perder um cara em quatro dias_.

Hermione abriu a boca, fechou, voltou a abrir e fechou de novo. Encarou-me durante vários segundos, produziu alguns sons inexplicáveis com a boca e voltou a abri-la e fecha-la. Por fim, resolvi interromper o lindo momento de devaneios.

- Então, _senhorita monitora_, topa? – fiz toda questão de enfatizar o modo como a chamei.

Ela me olhou de uma maneira engraçada e me segurei para não rir. Estava com os olhos semi-cerrados, a boca de um jeito anormalmente torto e a testa enrugada.

- Tá legal. – parou por alguns segundos. – Mas eu escolho as _vítimas_.

- _Não_! – rápido demais. – Eu escolho o seu e você o meu.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, levando em conta os prós e contras.

- Parece justo. – concluiu.

- Tudo bem, sua _vítima_ é o Rony.

Sabe aquelas cenas que você tem a leve impressão que já viu? Como é mesmo o nome, dèjá vu? Hermione voltou a abrir, fechar, abrir, fechar e abrir de novo a boca. Os olhos não estavam mais cerrados, mas sim arregalados em uma expressão de puro espanto. A testa não estava mais enrugada, estava totalmente esticada por causa do susto e ela piscava mais do que o necessário. Então, de repente, ela parou. Pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e então um sorriso vitorioso transpassou seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, e a sua é o Harry.

Choque. Espanto. Surpresa. Como, assim do nada, a situação se reverteu? Quando foi que Hermione era a pessoa com a expressão vitoriosa e eu que abria, fechava, abria, fechava e voltava a abrir a boca, com os olhos arregalados e piscando desnecessariamente a cada meio segundo?

Dèjá vu?

-----------------------------------------

O vento forte parecia penetrar os dois casacos que eu vestia. Eu provavelmente iria congelar se não entrasse logo em algum lugar, e apesar de não ser uma pessoa dramática, o frio estava me matando. Logo a sugestão mais normal para esse tipo de dia nesse tipo de lugar surgiu: _vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?_ Costume, todos sugeriam isto para aquecer. Bom, ao menos eu, Rony e Hermione.

- Não, eu não quero entrar lá. – disse Rony, apontando infantilmente para a porta do Três Vassouras, do outro lado da rua.

- Por quê? – perguntei ingênuo.

- Oras, porque _ela_ provavelmente está lá!

- E daí?

- Harry, acorda! Seria constrangedor ou sei lá! _Aposta_ lhe diz alguma coisa?

Ainda de modo infantil, Rony gesticulava numa tentativa de um movimento que indicasse aposta. Desistiu assim que percebeu que não era algo que pudesse ser gesticulado.

- Você está sendo infantil, ela não sabe de nada! – _espero_, pensei, meus pensamentos vidrados em uma certa ruiva que sabia demais.

- Mas eu sei.

Foi a última coisa que Rony disse antes de suspirar e atravessar a rua. Antes de sair, ainda pude ouvir algumas palavras soltas, coisas como _Grifinória_, _coragem_ e _sua amiga_. Questionando-me sobre a sanidade mental de meu melhor amigo, alcancei-o a tempo de entrarmos junto no bar.

Não foi preciso mais que dois segundos para localizar as duas pessoas conhecidas do local. As garotas estavam até que bem escondidas, numa das mesinhas do fundo, e provavelmente não as acharíamos tão rápido se não fosse a cor flamejante do cabelo de Gina. Seria quase impossível não vê-la. Com um Rony mal-humorado em meus calcanhares, desviei das demais mesas, em geral vazias, até alcançar a desejada. Com um simples aceno de cabeça, cumprimentei ambas e sem esperar convite, puxei uma das cadeiras da mesa ao lado e me uni as duas, sentando-me à esquerda de Gina e a direita de Mione na mesa quadrada. Rony fez o mesmo, sentando-se em minha frente e meneando a cabeça em cumprimento.

Ninguém falou. Encarei a todos por alguns instantes, mas ninguém retribuiu. Ergui a sobrancelha, tentando entender o que se passava, então voltei a encarar Rony. Este, por sua vez, encarava Hermione, agora. Pude ver pelo canto do olho Hermione, com algum custo, deixar de encarar o chão e voltar o olhar para Rony, que ainda encarava-a. Apenas dois segundos. Foi o tempo que os dois se encararam, com margem de erro de dois milésimos. Então, ambos coraram, assumiram uma expressão nervosa e desviaram o olhar.

Se Rony, e apenas ele, tivesse feito isto, era compreensível; mas por que Mione fez o mesmo? Virei meu rosto imediatamente para a ruiva sentada à meu lado. Ela ainda encarava o casal, certamente tinha visto. Como se sentisse que eu a encarava, virou os olhos para mim. Seu olhar tinha um misto de diversão e mistério.

_Hermione sabe, eu sei que sabe!_

Ela voltou a olhar pra Hermione à sua frente e limpou a garganta.

- Alguém mais está precisando de uma cerveja amanteigada? Porque eu estou congelando, e indo buscar uma.

Ela se abraçou e esfregou a palma das mãos nos braços, mostrando – ou tentando – que estava com frio. Virou-se para mim e sorriu.

- Vem comigo, Harry? – ela levantou-se e me puxou pelo braço. Nem tentei resistir e também me levantei; eu estava louco para saber o que estava acontecendo! – Quatro garrafas, então.

Saímos para pedir as quatro garrafas. Gina pressionava seus dedos gentilmente em torno de meu pulso, que ela segurava sem necessidade. Mas, afinal, quem era eu pra impedir? E mesmo por cima de todos os casacos e luvas, eu conseguia sentir o local onde ela segurava ficar quente e dormente.

- Quatro cervejas amanteigadas, por favor.

O balcão estava vazio. O bar em si estava praticamente vazio. Gina debruçou-se em cima da bancada, finalmente – embora não felizmente – quebrando o contato. Virei-me de costas, apoiando os dois braços no balcão e encarando a mesa de onde viemos. Nem Rony, nem Mione pareciam muito tentados a conversar no momento.

- Você contou a ela.

Não foi uma pergunta. Eu sabia, tinha certeza que ela havia contado. Virei meu rosto para baixo, encarando a parte do rosto de Gina que era visível. Ela sorriu. O sorriso que só Merlin sabe que me fazia derreter completamente e viajar para longe durante longos minutos. Mas aquela não era hora pra isso. Ela tinha contado pra Hermione, caramba!

- Não contei.

_Não?_ Ela estava mentindo. Só podia estar. Era a única explicação para a tensão entre os dois, ou só haveria tensão por parte de Rony. Ela sabia!

Gina levantou a cabeça e me encarou, ainda jogada sobre o balcão. Algumas madeixas ruivas caiam-lhe sobre o rosto de forma delicada e eu me segurava para não coloca-las atrás de sua orelha.

- Digamos que nós também temos uma aposta agora. – ela disse simplesmente.

Aquele natal estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Como se não bastasse uma aposta, haviam duas!

- E a _vítima_ de Hermione é o Rony. – ela disse vítima de um modo tão tenebroso que eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

- Posso saber no que isto vai adiantar?

- Não sei. Mas acho que ninguém poderá culpar ninguém se os dois tiverem feito a mesma besteira, certo?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, em pergunta. Talvez ela estivesse totalmente certa, os dois acabariam bem e juntos no final. Ou talvez ela estivesse totalmente errada, os dois brigariam e, cabeça-duras como são não levariam em conta o fato de terem agido igual. Mas ninguém poderia saber como seria, exceto talvez alguns daqueles super-videntes; de qualquer forma, foi uma ótima jogada. Assenti, concordando com ela.

- E, a propósito, se eu perder a aposta, você vai me ajudar a arranjar os dez galeões que a Mione apostou.

O rapaz que ficava no balcão bateu as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada em frente a ela no exato instante que ela terminou a frase. Joguei as moedas para pagar as bebidas e encarei Gina. _Se ela perdesse?_ Quero dizer, pra se perder tem que participar, certo?

- Perder? Você tá participando da aposta?

Foi uma pergunta idiota, mas o que eu poderia dizer? _Claro, eu pago os dez galeões_? Okay, eu pagaria de bom grado, mas eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, sabe? Depois de minha pergunta, ela levantou-se do banco onde esteve sentada para alcançar melhor a bancada e sorriu. _Aquele_ sorriso.

- E... quem é a **sua** _vítima_? – perguntei, minha voz um pouco lenta.

Ela suspirou, e ainda sorrindo pegou duas das quatro garrafas. Antes de se virar, piscou pra mim e foi andando na frente, de volta à mesa. E me deixou ali, sem entender bulhufas. Eu e as últimas duas garrafas.

* * *

**N/A:** _Opa, finalmente o primeiro capítulo! Desculpem a demora, mas entre RPG's e outras fic's – na verdade só mais uma, mas tudo bem – acabei demorando mais do que eu imaginava. Este capítulo já estava pronto quando postei o trailer, mas eu queria ter um esboço do segundo antes de postar. A verdade é que eu ainda não faço idéia de como será e tudo o que posso adiantar é o nome, que ainda está sujeito a sofrer mudanças. Então, não deixem de ler a fic mesmo que eu demore um pouquinho, porque abandoná-la está fora de cogitação. E já deixo aqui avisado que só irei começar o próximo capítulo após terminar o primeiro de Simplesmente Marotos, que vocês podem encontrar no meu perfil (propaganda! o/)._

_Lembrando que Reviwes não mordem nem matam, além de fazer uma autora feliz. xD Aliás, isso me lembra de agradecer o comentário da _**_Maira Daroz_**_.Obrigada, viu? _

_Bom, até mais._

**Próximo capítulo: **_Quer jogar?_


End file.
